RPF
The Rebel Penguin Federation or Robber Penguin Force or RPF is an organization and an arch rival to the EPF, PSA and SFCP. The RPF are one of the oldest revolutions and the biggest in size. They have been active for almost 40 years. Popular meeting locations for the RPF are in the mountains, the mine or anywhere underground, caves, forests or anywhere remote or unlikely for anyone to find. History The RPF nowadays has hundreds of members, possibly thousands and is still a growing agency today recruiting more and more members. Foundation It was formed on July 14th, 1976 in New Penguin City. It was originally a small group of penguins lead by Andrew R. Mullet who was inspired by Gangsta Corp and how brave they were. He thought that the government wasn't doing things right and that they should be overthrown and that people like him should be in charge. They started recruiting more penguins who thought the same thing and soon, on December 1st, 1976, they had formed a group of 150 penguins. Police tried to take them down and the RPF were defeated and outnumbered. They tried to get to the government office but were stopped by lots of police who chased them away and tried to catch them. A total of 103 were taken to jail or taken down by police. The rest retreated to their secret lair. The members slowly started decreasing as more and more were found and taken to jail and the RPF nearly shut down forever while Andrew struggled and kept losing members after ordering attacks on banks and had to keep on changing base locations after raided a few times by police. Andrew R. Mullet was eventually found and taken to jail on May 23rd, 1978. Andrew's son, Fergus Mullet found out about what he was doing when he was 12 and was interested by it as well. He broke his father out of jail secretly when he was 16 and they began reforming the RPF and managed to get the help of Gangsta Corp, and Spectrum Labs and later convinced the Penguintague Gang to affiliate with the RPF. His father was impressed by his ability and granted him his position of leader of the RPF. The first meeting was in Fisher's Alley. Soon, when Fergus was 20, he and his father had an army of 13,000. They stole military weapons and advertised posters of music classes, piano lessons, etc. to trick people into joining the RPF and if they didn't he would force them or kill them. The Elite War After Operation Blizzard, Patrick Penguintague revealed that the RPF were up to something and they wouldn't be taken down that easily. The RPF became a major organization in 1985 with major strikes all around the Penguin States. The RPF even managed to secretly recruit a few members from the Penguin Federation and plant a few spies in the Penguin Federation government and even managed to hypnotize the President. Revolution Day was one of their greatest victories against the PSA and most of the PSA were weakened after this with the Beak Tower, their headquarters, destroyed. This was a huge advantage for the RPF and they managed to make the President of the Penguin States (who was still under hypnosis) hand over the country to them. Giles Seaspike, an elite penguin who joined the RPF had a huge argument with Fergus R. Mullet and eventually overthrew Fergus and handed him in to the police anonymously. In the Elite Army Attack a few months later, lots of RPF soldiers fought in the battle and after that, their numbers were incredibly reduced and Fergus and his father were taken to jail. Post 2000 The RPF still continued with more members and lieutenants growing and soon had different branches. After the reconstruction of Club Penguin, most of them tried to escape to Club Penguin to pretend to be a civilian and have a normal life while other remaining devoted members continued to branch out and gain more members. The RPF eventually started looking for a leader while General Sonic was named temporary leader and found Herbert in 2008 and proved their allegiance to him by gathering resources that he needed. Herbert was made leader of the secret agency and promised not to tell anyone about the RPF. On October 14, 2014, Agent 713, the SFCP's top agent, left the SFCP and joined the RPF Since then, he has been red-flagged by the SFCP for countless crimes with the RPF. Suspicions were aroused that the RPF may have contact with the Penguin Federation's government since Agent 713 was last seen in Mulletsburg, the PF capital. Battle of 2023 RPF agents gladly joined the battle alongside the drones in the Battle of 2023 and they managed to set fire to the Town. The Town was half burned down when the fire services came. When Herbert was defeated, they all fled to unknown locations which were most likely the Mine, the mountains where Herbert's base is or possibly to wherever their secret main base is. Leaders Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Secret Agent Groups Category:RPF Category:Badguys Category:Secret Organizations